Virtual reality allows people to interact with object in a three dimensional virtual space. A problem arises due to the fact that standard means of interacting with a computer were developed to interact with a flat two-axis computer interface in a non-immersive environment. As such, interaction with a virtual interface typically renders the user unable to use standard computer pointing equipment efficiently or in some cases, at all. Users wanting to interact with objects in a virtual environment are often restricted to specialized interface controls. In cases where the user is able to use more standard computer interface controls, the operation of these controls is often not well suited, or able, to transition between operating naturally in a standard two-dimensional computer environment and an immersive three-dimensional virtual environment.